These Arms Of Mine
by KayRich13
Summary: Sometimes a little Otis makes everything better...


**Okay so this is the most smut-ish thing I've ever written. Let me know what you think! Hope you guys like it, please review! **

It had been a long day for Emma, it was Tuesday night. Which meant that she had been teaching SAT prep for the past few hours. She absolutely hated Tuesday nights, because it was the only night that she didn't get to see Will. yes, they were in fact back together. It happened about two months ago, just before Christmas break.

_She had been avoiding him since school began. Simply she felt horribly guilty, for all the hurt that she had caused him. The truth was, that she had broken it off with Carl at the beginning of the summer, she quickly came to realize that he was just a rebound. She knew exactly who it was that she really wanted to be with, but she wasn't quite ready to give her heart away again. _

_It wasn't until lunchtime on the day before Christmas break, that Emma walked by the choir room and she heard someone singing softly. She stopped in her tracks abruptly, She knew that unmistakable voice anywhere. It was Will, and he was singing "All I Want For Christmas Is You" Emma's heart fluttered as she listened to him, she knew why he was singing that particular song, and she also now knew that she wanted nothing more than to give her heart back to him._

_So she walked over silently and sat next to him at the piano and just listened as his voice filled the room. When Will finished singing the very last note, he turned to face in Emma's direction. They both sat there in complete silence gazing intently at each other. Emma smiled in embarrassment and shook her head, she had long forgotten just how easy it was to get lost in Will's eyes._

_Will looked at her questioningly, "What?' he asked just above whisper moving closer to her._

_Now they sitting so close, foreheads almost touching, only mere inches of space between the two of them. This was it, the moment that both of them had been dreaming about for many long and lonely months on end. After what had felt like forever, Emma just couldn't take it anymore, she felt as though her heart would burst from her chest at any given second. She slowly leaned in, closing the little space that was left between them and pressed her lips to his. It took him a second to wrap his head around what was happening, but when he did he pulled her closer to him._

Emma smiled to herself as she remembered that faithful day, that day was the most wonderful day of her life.

She walked up the steps to the door of her condo, and placed her key inside the lock, but the lock wouldn't give. That could only mean one thing, someone was inside, but who could it possibly be? Emma took a deep breath trying not to panic as she braced herself slowly and carefully opening the door. She opened it, only to find that candles lit the entire living room, and that Will stood among the dim lit glow. She let her coat drop to the floor as she stepped inside and walked straight over to Will.

"What are you doing here?' she asked with a smile as she wrapped her arms around him.

"I know how much you hate Tuesday's, I figured I might be able to make this one a little better" he explained as he turned to switch on the stereo. He turned back in to face Emma taking her hands with his as they swayed together to the sounds of Otis Redding.

_These arms of mine _

_They are lonely, lonely and feeling blue_

As they danced, a hot pit of fire began to build in Emma's stomach. What was happening to her? She pulled her eyes away from Will's, looking down at the floor once she realized what it was. She knew that she would lose it soon if she didn't try to focus. These new thoughts and feeling that had begun to take over her mind and body scared the living crap out of her.

_These arms of mine  
They are yearning, yearning from wanting you_

She felt Will's gaze burning into her, she lifted her eyes to meet his. He leaned in and kissed her in seconds. She circled her arms around his neck pulling him closer. She grazed her nails lightly up and down his back hearing a low moan come from inside him.

_And if you would let them hold you  
Oh, how grateful I will be_

The two of them broke apart, foreheads pressed together gasping for air. Emma undid each of the buttons on his shirt one by one without ever losing his gaze. His eyes were intense and filled with lust, and truth be told Emma really liked it. She pulled the shirt off his arms and threw it to the floor, and ran her hands down the firm muscles of him chest.

_These arms of mine  
They are burning, burning from wanting you_

Will stopped her, pulling her closer again and began attacking her neck with hot kisses. Her breath hitched, she couldn't get over the incredible feel welling inside her. Her focus was now completely gone, her body taking over. The new found feelings of fire she had didn't seem to scare her at all anymore.

_These arms of mine  
They are wanting, wanting to hold you_

"Is this too much?' Will asked his lips still attached to her neck.

"It's not enough"she breathed.

He dragged his hands slowly down to her sides, and then carefully took her shirt in his hands and pulled it swiftly over her head. Then ran his hands across her flat stomach.

_And if you would let them hold you  
Oh, how grateful I will be_

The fire in the pit of Emma's stomach grew even hotter with every touch. She didn't know just how much longer she could take this. She wanted more, she needed more. She knew it was time, she knew that she was ready.

_Come on, come on baby  
Just be my little woman, just be my lover, oh_

"That's still not enough" she whispered against his ear.

He froze for a moment totally confused by what Emma had just said. A million thoughts raced through Will's head. Was this really happening? Was he dreaming? Was she sure about this?

_I need me somebody, somebody to treat me right, oh  
I need your woman's loving arms to hold me tight  
And I...I...I need...I need your...I need your tender lips_

Emma smiled coyly at him, wrapping both of her legs around his waist. Before Will could even think, they were off to her bedroom where they became one in the dark of night.

One thing was for sure Emma's new favorite day was Tuesday. 


End file.
